Estarossa
Estarossa, das Gebot der Nächstenliebe, ist einer der Hauptschurken aus der zweiten Staffel der Serie The Seven Deadly Sins. Er ist das mächtigste Mitglied der Zehn Gebote, der Elitetruppe des Dämonenkönigs. Als Gebot der Nächstenliebe kann ihn niemand angreifen, der Hass verspürt. Nachdem das Siegel, das die Dämonen für 3.000 Jahre gebannt hat, gebrochen ist, kehren die Gebote zurück um Britannia zu erobern. In einem Kampf kann Estarossa dabei seinen Bruder Meliodas besiegen und töten, wird aber kurz darauf im Kampf schwer von dem Sin Escanor verletzt und verschwindet gemeinsam mit seinem Bruder Zeldris. Biographie Vergangenheit Estarossa ist einer der drei Söhne des Dämonenkönigs. Er ist der jüngere Bruder von Meliodas und der ältere Bruder von Zeldris. Als Kind vergötterte er seinen älteren Bruder und sah zu ihm auf. Aufgrund seiner enormen Kräfte wurde Estarossa zu einem Mitglied der zehn Gebote, der Elitetruppe der Dämonen, die von Meliodas angeführt wurde. Der Dämonenkönig verlieh ihm einen bestimmten Fluch, das Gebot der Nächstenliebe, welches dazu führt dass jeder, der sich ihm mit Hass im Herzen nähert, die Fähigkeit verliert, ihn anzugreifen. Da das Gebot auch Estarossa betrifft, stellt er sich seinen Gegnern meistens sanft und freundlich gegenüber. Nachdem Meliodas die Gebote verriet und sich auf die Seite der anderen Völker schlug, kam es zu einem großen Krieg, in dem die Dämonen und somit auch die Zehn Gebote verbannt und durch das Siegel der Göttinnen versiegelt wurde. Lediglich das Gebot Fraudrin konnte diesem Bann entgehen und arbeitete fortan daran, die Dämonen zurückzubringen. Rückkehr der Zehn Gebote Dreitausend Jahre später kann Fraudrin das Siegel schließlich kurzzeitig brechen und es dadurch den Zehn Geboten ermöglichen, nach Britannia zurückzukehren. Nachdem die Zehn erschienen sind, erkennen sie dass ihre magische Energie durch das Siegel geraubt wurde und beschließen daher, sich vorerst auszuruhen um ihre Kraft zu regenerieren. Zu diesem Zweck wollen sie nach Edinburgh Hill reisen und schwingen sich mit magischen Schatten-Flügeln in die Lüfte um zu ihrem Ziel zu fliegen. In Edinburgh angekommen, finden die Sins eine merkwürdige Ansicht vor - eine völlig zerfallene Burg, aus der eine Art magischer Baum wächst. Zudem ist im Zentrum der Burg ein riesiges, tiefes Loch. Zeldris behauptet, dass kein Zweifel daran besteht, dass Meliodas für dieses Ereignis verantwortlich ist und fragt sich, was Meliodas hier nur getan hat. Zeldris fragt Estarossa, was er von dem Ganzen hält, aber Estarossa hat es sich bereits gemütlich gemacht und reagiert nicht. Nachdem die Gebote aufgebrochen sind um einige Ziele zu erreichen und nur Zeldris und Estarossa zurückbleiben, fragt Zeldris ihn was sie tun sollen. Estarossa antwortet, dass dies das erste Mal seit 3.000 Jahren ist, dass sie aus ihrer Verbannung frei sind und er daher die frische Luft etwas genießen will. Als ein Singvogel auf seinem Arm landet, verwandelt Estarossa diesen in ein grotesk mutiertes Monster und lässt ihn explodieren, da er "zu laut" war. Als Drole und Gloxinia in Vaizel von Meliodas bekämpft und fast besiegt werden, teleportieren sich plötzlich die restlichen Gebote in die Arena und greifen Meliodas an. Während Estarossa sich zurückhält, bekämpfen die Gebote Meliodas und können ihn schwer verletzen. Als Meliodas am Ende seiner Kräfte ist, murmelt Zeldris dass mit Meliodas' Tod nun endlich der erste Teil ihrer Rache vollzogen ist. Plötzlich kann Meliodas aber doch sein Schwert aufheben und setzt die magische Kraft frei, die er die ganze Zeit gespeichert hat. Bevor die Magie die Gebote treffen kann, wird der komplette Angriff aber von Estarossa geblockt und als Meliodas entkräftet zu Boden stürzt, tritt Estarossa mit seinem Stiefel Meliodas' Brustkasten ein, was er als Tat der Liebe bezeichnet. Er fragt sanft, ob dies nicht Erinnerungen weckt und bringt Meliodas mit einem weiteren Tritt zum schreien um seine "liebliche Stimme" zu hören. Estarossa fragt sich lediglich, wann Meliodas seine neue Gruppe - die Seven Deadly Sins - verraten wird, so wie er auch die Zehn Gebote verraten hat. Er erinnert sich daran, wie sogar die Göttinen Meliodas fürchteten und alle davon ausgingen, dass er der nächste Dämonenkönig werden würde, dass Meliodas sie dann aber verraten hat und die beiden Gebote getötet hat, die ihn begleiteten. Diese wurden später von Drole und Gloxinia ersetzt. Dieses Ungleichgewicht bezeichnet Estarossa als den Ursprung des damaligen Krieges und wirft Meliodas schwach von sich. Die geheilte Melascula schwebt an Estarossa heran und bittet darum, diejenige sein zu dürfen, die Meliodas Seele verspeist. Auf Estarossas Frage nach ihrem Grund antwortet sie, dass Meliodas' Kameraden sie ziemlich fertiggemacht haben und sie nun will, dass Meliodas dafür geradesteht. Mit ihrer Magie entzieht sie Meliodas langsam seine Seele, aber der unsichtbare Ban tritt von hinten an sie heran, bricht ihr das Genick und reißt ihr fast all ihre Herzen heraus, die er zertritt. Estarossa murmelt, dass Melascula ihre Strafe verdient hat, da sie die Seele seines älteren Bruders verzehren wollte. Er bedankt sich Ban dafür, fügt aber an dass er Melascula natürlich selbst getötet hätte, wenn Ban es nicht getan hätte. Im selben Atemzug stürmt er mit rasender Geschwindigkeit auf Meliodas zu, rammt ihm seine Klinge ins Herz und wirft ihn zu Boden. Er murmelt, dass Meliodas durch seine Hand sterben muss und beschwört schattenhafte Klingen, die er nach und nach in Meliodas andere Herzen bohrt. Während Ban verzweifelt versucht, Meliodas zu retten indem er Estarossa angreift, zeigt dieser sich von Bans Angriffen völlig unbeeindruckt und ramm seine Schwerter in Meliodas' Herzen. Als er das siebte Schwert zieht, kommen ihm die Tränen als er es in das Herz seines Bruders drückt. Direkt danach lässt er Ban in eine Blutwolke explodieren und kündigt den anderen Geboten an, das Britannia nun vollends ihnen gehört. Sie lassen den toten Meliodas zurück und verlassen die Ruinen von Vaizel. Kampf um Liones Als die Gebote schließlich vor Liones auftauchen und die Stadt belagern, stellen sich ihnen die heiligen Ritter im Kampf. Wegen Estarossas Gebot können sie ihn aber nicht bekämpfen und können selbst ihre Schwerthände nicht bewegen. Estarossa stellt sich den Verteidigern als das Gebot der Nächstenliebe vor und will sie von ihrem "Leid" erlösen, allerdings ist der Sin Escanor von Estarossas Kraft nicht beeinflusst und kann sich ihm nähern. Estarossa ist interessiert, dass sein Gebot Escanor nicht aufhält und erkennt, dass Escanor derjenige ist, von dem Melascula berichtet hat dass er Galand besiegt hat. Er schlägt schnell auf Escanor ein und katapultiert ihn mit einem mächtigen Tritt in den Himmel. Sofort setzt er nach und tritt ihn wieder zu Boden, allerdings ist Escanor unverletzt und kann Estarossa mit einem starken Schlag in die Knie zwingen - obwohl er den Schlag abblocken konnte. Als Estarossa einen Dolch zieht, greift Escanor ihn mit seiner Axt an. Estarossa wehrt den Angriff aber mit seinem Konter Total ab, so dass sein eigener Angriff Escanor mit doppelter Kraft trifft. Dennoch wirft Escanor Estarossa mit einem Sonnenangriff in den Himmel und rammt ihn auf den Grund eines Sees. Die Macht des Sonnenfeuers verdunstet den gesamten See und obwohl Estarossa verletzt wird, kann er sich mit seiner Dunkelheit heilen. Als Escanor einen weiteren Sonnenangriff einsetzen will, verdunkelt Estarossa diese Sonne mit seiner Schattenmagie. Er wähnt sich dadurch siegessicher, aber Escanors Kraftlevel steigt einfach immer weiter, so dass auch das Feuer seiner Sonne Estarossas Schatten verbrennt. Escanor behauptet hochmütig, dass er entschieden hat, dass Estarossa hier und jetzt sterben wird, und schleudert Estarossa mit einem übermächtigen Sonnenangriff über den Horizont. Nachdem Liones vorerst vor den Dämonen gerettet wurde, wird aber nach wie vor davon ausgegangen, dass Estarossa noch am Leben ist. Galerie Datei:EstarossaSchläft.png|Estarossa ruht sich aus EstarossaWach.png|Estarossa wacht auf EstarossaUndDrole.png|Estarossa und die Sins erscheinen in Vaizel EstarossaBlocktAngriff.png|Estarossa blockt Meliodas' Angriff EstarossaBegrüßtMeliodas.png|Estarossa begrüßt Meliodas EstarossaMeliodas.png|Estarossa besiegt Meliodas EstarossaTrittMeliodas.png|Estarossa tritt Meliodas EstarossaSticht.png|Estarossa sticht auf Meliodas ein EstarossaVerspottet.png|Estarossa verspottet Meliodas EstarossaEscanor.png|Escanor konfrontiert Estarossa EstarossaKlinge.png|Estarossa zückt seinen Dolch EstarossaSonne.png|Escanor wirft Estarossa seine Sonne entgegen EstarossaVerletzt.png|Estarossa - verbrannt aber lebendig Navigation Kategorie:Anime-Schurke Kategorie:Serienbösewicht Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Dämon Kategorie:Anführer Kategorie:Kämpfer Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Naturgewalt Kategorie:Geschwister Kategorie:Rachesüchtig Kategorie:Eroberer Kategorie:Magier Kategorie:Lebendig Kategorie:The Seven Deadly Sins-Schurke